"The Reverb" Mick Wilson
"The Reverb" Mick Wilson Mick Wilson (born October 5th, 1991) is a Scottish Professional Wrestler, currently working for XWA. The 15 year old previously worked for Extreme World Wrestling with his brother James, carrying their tag team titles twice, but resigned in search of a bigger challenge. Promotions Wrestled for *Extreme World Wrestling *XWA *Burger King National Wrestling Entertainment Career Extreme World Wrestling Mick debuted in EWW, a shy, yet charasmatic and loveable 17 year old. His actions were full of energy, yet his voice always stayed the same volume. One of his most noteable action was a top rope scissors kick to his one time friend A-Bomb, who turned his back on Mick during a tag-team title shot. The move caused A-Bomb to be removed from EWW for some time. While EWW expanded, so did Mick's skills in the ring. He once competed against Jamie Starrsplash in the hope that he'd send a warning sign to the rest of the EWW Roster. He did send a warning sign to the roster, although losing to the champ...and then taken under his wing. At that time, his brother, James, got drafted in to help Mick. Mick turned his back on Jamie and, to this day, remains 1-1 with him, the last time being with a Springboard Phoenix Air Wilson, his finisher in that Promotion. Mick terminated his contract short after a momentary family bereavement and wasn't seen there for a while... Indy Circuit A few weeks after it, Mick was back in fighting shape, wrestling in the, well known, CZW promotion. Mick Wilson then signed with XWA. XWA On the 21st of September, it was known that Mick Wilson had signed with the well known XWA Promotion. In his first match there, Mick and his Partner, Alex Rothschild, defeated the Puerto-Rican Mafia through a "Revelation" manouver on Esteban Rodriguez. Wrestling Facts Mysterious Stranger Perhaps most intriguing about Pai Wilson, is his masked friend who has Helped Mick many-a-time, hiding his identity from the world. Finishers Obese-ta Bomb Mystery Meat Air Wilson EWW Revelation Renegade Fall I EAT YOU I R FAT DE FATalizer SAVE_PAIFORMEAFTERDINNER_KTHX Signature Manouvers Snap Powerslam Shooting Star Press Piledriver Dropkick Arm Drag DDT Boston Crab (mmm...crabs) STF BRAINBUSTAHHHH! standing Clothesline Neckbreaker Double Underhook Suplex Enzugiri Shining Wizard Eat your leg off Managed Ronald McDonald The Hamburglar (Deceased) Colonel Sanders 'Previous Gimmicks' Umaga Mark Henry Free Willy Rik Waller Big Daddy M Mick Wilson as Big Daddy M ''' ''' HIS ONE WEAKNESS'' Many men have travelled the world, trying to find a weakness in Pai wilson. Only one is known, but only in Urban Legend. Legend says, if you rate one of his craptastic sigs "High Nov." the beast will cry, and drown in his own tears. Nicknames "The Reverb" "The Renegade" "The Real BurgerKing" "Pai Wilson" Also played Fake Yokozuna for a short while after his death Theme Music Bullet For My Valentine - Tears Don't Fall Killswitch Engage - Rose Of Sharyn The Fast Food Song I WANNA TAKE U 2 GAY BAR Category:1989 births Category:Wrestlers